Alice Cullen's life
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: P.O.V of Alice Cullen. Her life in the mad-house is never ending until she meets this new doctor with the name of Carlisle. As the tragedies unfold, Carlisle promises to protect her. But can he? Can Carlisle keep her safe? Can Alice ever leave? What happened to her parents? Find everything out here :)


I opened my sore eyes only slightly. I hadn't slept last night at all, but it just felt right to close my eyes for a couple of hours, my mind racing. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the ever-blazing light. I began to see the outlines of the door, the only thing in the room beside myself. The white cushioned walls and floor were worn. I knew why they were cushioned, to stop people like me hurting themselves, though I do suppose the cushion grants us only a small bit of comfort. Light poured down from the ceiling by the single light that hung stationary, which made it almost impossible to sleep. And I didn't. I have slept about 7 nights in 6 years. Well what I think is six years. I have not seen the sky in 6 years due to my cage. This is the mad house, where mentally and physically unstable people go, though they call it a psychiatric hospital or other mental institution. My name is Alice Gale. I was eleven when my mother and father shipped me of to the 'boarding home' try 'prison'. I am seventeen now, I think.

6 years ago . . .

I sauntered downstairs to see my mother and father sitting at the oak table, holding hands. My mother is Phoebe Gale and my father is Simon Gale. "Good morning sweetheart!" said my mother. I sat down opposite my father who was looking into moms eyes smiling.

"We have some news," said my father, who finally broke eye contact with Phoebe and turned to face me, ignoring his plate of scrambled egg "Alice you're going to have a brother." The news didn't take me by surprise.

I saw him, my brother, they would call him Ethan. I saw it whilst I was in school, I sort of slipped out of reality and as if watching a video, I saw my mother and father with a baby in a blue blanket. I also saw how they forgot all about me and left me to please myself while they praised Ethan.

I started to cry at the kitchen table. Sobbing, salty tears ran down my cheeks. "Oh Honey, what's wrong?"My mother jumped out of her chair so abruptly, she sent the chair flying backwards, and rushed towards me. She knelt on the floor and held my wrists. I decided to tell her everything, forgetting for the moment my father was there. She stroked my hand soothingly "Oh, Alice we'll never leave you, it was just a dream," She was wrong I knew it wasn't a dream.

"No mum, it's not, I had a vision that you got the teaching job, that happened, Dad today you're going to be fired from your job." Dad laughed, he didn't believe me. Later that day, mum got a phone call from Dad, telling her he was coming home, he was sacked. I knew it. My mother stared at me and started to cry. Now I realise she was crying for having a freak for a daughter. "You hate me," I stated and looked at my toes, tears filling up in my dark brown hair.

"No my darling I don't." I heard a car pull up in the driveway. My mom and I went to the door to meet dad. There was his car in the drive and also a white van, with some sort of writing on the side, my sight was blurred due to my tears. My father came out of the car. My mother squealed with horror "Phoebe, you know I have to do it," my father's face was expressionless.

"I won't let you!" her hands grasped my shoulders tightly. What's going on? A few people in long white coats came out of the van. I was beginning to tremble, I had a suspicion that I was the reason they were here. "Phoebe Marie Gale, let go of Alice!" I hugged my mother's waist, never wanting to let go.

"Mum?" I asked my dark eyes wide like saucers. She hushed me, sobbing into my jet, black hair. My father lost his temper and hit her with the back of his hand. She stumbled to her left and fell to the gravel on the ground. Her face was now red. I screamed and ran to her. My father was quicker he grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. I screamed, and cried, hitting my fathers shoulder with weak fists. My mother was crying to. Then six pairs of white gloved hands got hold of me and shoved me into the back of the van and bolted the door, then padlocked the bolt. I banged on each side of the van until; the engine roared into life and took me to everlasting peril.

I rubbed the sore red circles around my eyes and sat up against the wall, looking down at my grey tattered excuse of a dress. It had never been washed in six years. It was several sizes too small in length and several sizes too big around the waist. They fed us at what I think is once in two days. I'm sure that wasn't allowed. They say its part of the process to try and cure my mind. They have tried practically everything, ice water dunking, drinking chemicals even electric chairs. At the end of it all I was almost dead. I roughly calculated that the last time I ate was 2 days ago, so the food should arrive any time now. Then I had a vision. A handsome man with short, elegant, blond hair was kneeling in front of me. It was over in a second. And I was alone in my cell. There was a sharp knock on the door, as the food-man always did before entering. As the door opened, I cowered into the corner, sobbing silently. If the food-man wasn't happy he could hit you, if he wanted. Most the time, he wasn't happy. The left side of my face is still scared from 6 days ago. I hugged my knees rocking backward and forward. I saw two shiny black shoes enter my cell. I dared to look a bit higher, following some black trouser legs; a bit higher was the white coat they all wear. I stopped looking and put my head in between my knees. He made his way over to me and stopped a foot away from me. "Do you want something to eat?" the voice was silky smooth and beautiful, I didn't recognize it but I still daren't look up. He crouched down on the floor right in front of me. As far up as I could see were his buttons. His soft hands pushed my untidy, now-long, black hair behind my ear, and gently with his white, gloved hand pushed my chin up so I could see his face. His hand was so cold I jumped. It was the man from my visions. He had elegant short, blond hair, his skin was pale white and his eyes were amber. He was beautiful, the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. My dark brown eyes were round and hopeful. "My name is Carlisle, what do they call you?" he asked me, his voice sweet and melodic. I haven't spoken in years and I struggled to string two words together, it was a surprise to hear my own voice. But in the end, I was able to say one word "Alice," my voice was dry, raspy, and cracking.

"What a beautiful name," he smiled at me. "Alice, I'm going to help you, I will bring you three meals a day and stay with you for company. You shouldn't be in here," he said full of sympathy. "You shouldn't be eating this!" he indicated to the pot full of gruel that was handed out amongst everyone else that was here. We didn't get bowls; we eat out of our dirty, sore hands. I stared longingly into the pot; I was so ravenous I didn't care what I'd eat. Carlisle seemed to notice my desire for the gruel. He filled the ladle with a larger amount than the others would. I held out my hands delighted, but instead he took a large, clean paper towel out of his pocket and spooned the 'breakfast' onto it, then he went back and spooned an extra spoonful on top of that. "I'm sorry, it's the best I could do," he said indicating to the paper towel.

"Thank you," I told him, and started to pick up the sludge with my fingers. He sat and watched me eat. However I didn't feel uncomfortable, it was nice to be in the presence of another person. We talked for a while. He asked me about my Family, and I told him everything about my father and my visions, he seemed to nod with understanding. He didn't want me to stop, so I told him about the electrocutions and other vile 'cures' that had occurred, I shudder at the pain that I remembered. Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders "I promise, Alice nothing like that will ever happen to you again, I care for you as my own daughter, I promise, you'll be safe with me." I cried at how meaningful that was. He shuffled next to me and stroked my hair passionate and soothingly. Whilst sobbing into his white coat, I fell asleep, with my head in his lap. Then I had the best vision yet.

There was a beautiful wooden house with plenty of elongated windows, surrounded by lots of trees. There was Carlisle sitting on the right edge of a purple, four-poster bed, with a beautiful woman sitting at the left edge of the bed. She had beautiful copper hair, amber eyes and pale skin, just like Carlisle. In the bed, was me. I looked ill, but that didn't seem bad. The lady was stroking the back of my hand. Carlisle was stroking my hair like he had done in real life, his beautiful amber eyes swimming with tears. "Alice?" he whispered. My eyes remained shut. Was I dead? "Alice?" he asked again. The way he said my name made my heart leap for joy. 'Stop it' I told myself sternly. Vision-me stirred slightly, I sighed with relief. At least I wasn't dead. "Oh, Alice!" He beamed, swooping down to kiss my forehead. "I thought you were dead!" he smiled his most dazzling smile yet. I blushed. Then the vision was over and I woke, my head still resting on Carlisle's leg, he was stroking my hair again. Seeing as he didn't know I was awake, I laid there for a few more minutes, smiling to myself. Then, I pretended to wake up, and smiled at Carlisle. His arms enclosed round me, and I clung to him for all my life was worth. "Good morning, Alice." He smiled at me and I stared back like a fool. It had been so long since anyone had shown me kindness. Then he got up and I tried to hide my disappointment, but obviously, I couldn't. "Don't worry, Alice, I'll come back with your breakfast!" he chortled at my shocked expression. Then he left the room as swift as a dove. I couldn't help but think that my hard days were over.

A few minutes passed as I tried to straiten and untangle my hair, trying to be presentable for Carlisle. I rubbed my skin with my knuckles, but no matter how hard I tried, the dirt just wouldn't come off. I was rotting away in here. Then I heard Carlisle's knock on the door. "Come in Carlisle!" I called. Stupid, they would come in even if you shouted to go away. As I heard the key twist in the lock, I quickly stood up and brushed myself down. However the people who entered were not Carlisle. There in front of me stood six people some of them were men and some of them were women, all wearing the same clothes. The female on the right spoke. "Dr Carlisle has asked us to come and take you to his office, whilst he prepares your export, she smiled. Export? I'm leaving?! I was so happy; I followed them, gladly out of the room. I followed them down the window-less corridors until we came to Carlisle's office. Well what I think is Carlisle's office. The walls were bare and grey. The patient chair was the same as the ones in the 'cure room' and then I realised, as soon as the door was locked behind me, this was the sure room. I began to scream but a white hand clamped around my mouth, muffling my voice. Another pair of hands seized my left arm, the tight grip holding my arm steady. "Right, now Alice this won't hurt a bit." The male doctor said as he pulled large syringe from a small, brown case. I panicked when I saw the needle, it was long and sharp, its contents were blue, and I'm sure it wasn't going to help my visions. As the needle pieced my skin, my head burned, beads of sweat gathered on my forehead. My stomach seemed to ignite with fire, flames running to the tips of my fingers. I screamed and then I lost all consciousness. I had a vision about a new man, he was after me. His long blond hair was tied behind his neck like a ponytail, and burgundy eyes that darkened to black. His outfit comprised of blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, both frayed with wear. He also travelled barefoot. His name was James. I woke abruptly with my head, yet again, on Carlisle's lap. "Alice! You're alive you were beginning to worry me!" he said clearly shaken. There were dark circles under his eyes, I knew instantly he had stayed up to watch me. "You've been asleep for five days!" he cried. "I thought perhaps you'd died of starvation." It was obvious he hadn't a clue about the needle, but I'm sure it was that which made me sleep. I was shaking with fear at my vision and Carlisle sensed it. "Alice? What's wrong?" I told him about the man, every description. Carlisle was anxious possibly even scared. What have I done? My visions have taken away all that I love and now Carlisle hates me. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me again. Once we had gotten over my vision, he gave me breakfast. He gave me a proper, metal plate, occupied with an apple, a few slices of fine bread and some cheese. In the metal jug was fine goats milk. I finished it all, for the first time in six years, satisfied. "Is something wrong" he asked me. I noticed I was looking depressed by thinking of the needle. "No," I answered. I couldn't tell him that. Not now, not ever. We talked for a small while afterwards, but alas he had work to do. I smiled to myself, thinking about Carlisle, whilst alone in my cell, facing the wall. Suddenly a pair of gloved hands shot across my mouth so I couldn't scream. This was happening far too often. I was half dragged, half carried to the cure room. I screamed behind the hand but it was too muffled for anyone to hear. Not again. The strong man twisted my arm awkwardly and I yelled in pain. I saw the needle coming closer. I bit the mans hand and he yelped in surprise, withdrawing his hand. I screamed "Carlisle!" The needle injected and I screamed in agony. My vision blurred as I saw the door crash down. Someone unbelievably fast whipped across the room, punching and attacking the doctors. My knees bucked and I fell to the floor, hitting my head off the corner of the desk. In no time, someone was lifting me up into their arms. "Alice?" asked a panicked voice that was masked slightly by his tears. I recognized the voice and I peeked through my heavy eyes. Sure enough Carlisle was staring back at me. "I'm sorry" he whispered, and I was unconscious again.

My body ached from head to toe. My head throbbed and my throat was burning. I hurt too much to even open my eyes. Something cold and damp danced across my forehead. Then I heard an argument. I recognised Carlisle's beautiful voice, "Esme! I have to, look at her!" he raise his voice. A female voice answered him. It was soft but still uncontrollably angry "Carlisle! I forbid you to turn a young innocent girl, she will recover and she'll have her full life ahead of her!" Carlisle lost his temper "You don't know what goes on in that place! Besides James is hunting her! James, I can't leave her vulnerable to a killer!"He shouted. I struggled hard to open my eyes but I couldn't. Then I heard a new voice of a girl, "I think it's a great Idea! It'd be nice to have a sister!" The lady called Esme growled. "Rosalie! We only turned you because you were dying!" What the heck was going on? Then another new voice came along, a males "Esme's right she could end up living a lifetime." He said plainly. "Well," said Rosalie her voice drawing closer to me. She sat down on the bed and put her head against my chest. "It's not as strong as a person's should be. She's dying." She said leaning back. "Oh, gosh, she smells good!" said Rosalie, panicking, she ran out of the room. What did she mean by that, I was sat in a cell for six years. Carlisle sighed. "Yes she does smell very good, so good, I was surprised James hadn't found her already. Her scent is overpowering. That is another reason why I must change her. Esme sighed "Well you better ask her when she wakes."

"If she wakes" Carlisle reminded her. I felt two people sit either side of me. I stirred, someone started to stroke my hand whilst Carlisle stroked my hair. "Alice?" he asked me, clearly he was crying. "Alice?" he asked again. Then I realised this was my vision I had the day I met Carlisle. I stirred again. Carlisle gasped. "Oh, Alice!" He beamed, swooped down and kissed my forehead. "I thought you were dead!" he smiled his most dazzling smile yet. I was captured by the beauty of him and Esme, and also the other boy who had spoken. His hair was copper and had pale skin his eyes were amber. "I'll go get Rosalie." He murmured. Esme was beautiful to. She had beautiful copper hair, amber eyes and pale skin, just like Carlisle. She wore a black skirt and a purple top, she was beautiful in the vision, but was even more beautiful in real life. She was smiling at me. I was happy to see Carlisle but weary to. "You promised you would never let anything, you promised!" I told him. He sobbed. "I'm so sorry; I came as soon as I heard you cry." I can't really remember crying, all I could remember was the agonizing pain. How could I not forgive him? "It's okay," I assured him "I trust you, with all my heart" he shook his head. "Alice, I have something to confess to you. I'm a vampire; I'm faster than any thing that has ever lived." I remembered how he got to me so fast in the cure room. "I'm impossibly strong," he continued, I recalled him breaking down the locked door. "My skin is as cold as ice" of course the time we met he lifted my chin, his hand- it was so cold. "I can't show myself in sunlight" The madhouse doesn't have any windows; it was the perfect place for him to work. I wasn't scared and I wasn't angry- not at all. "We are all vampires." he indicated to Esme, just on cue Rosalie, the other boy and a new muscular, black haired teen appeared in the doorway. I believed every word, how could I not? I loved him. "Alice, you're dying, and also James is after you, if you are human you are very vulnerable. I can't let you go, not like this,"

"It's okay; I want to be a vampire!" I declared. "Are you sure you know what you're up for?" Esme asked. I nodded, then winced at the pain. "Yes, I'm sure." I sat up, smiling at Carlisle; he looked lovingly down at me. Slowly, he pushed my long hair behind my ear and whispered three words in my ear, just loud enough for me alone to hear "I love you," then his teeth sank into my neck. The pain was harsh but, after being in a madhouse, the pain was bearable. Besides, I could feel his hand in mine, and his last statement took my mind completely of the pain, so I hardly noticed the venom, coursing through my veins. When I next opened my eyes, it was as if I had never seen light before. My skin was pure white, my eyes were amber, and my hair was washed and clean, though still very long. I was still wearing the tattered grey dress, though I didn't mind. I had dark shadows around my eyes. Everyone was smiling at me, but I fixed my eyes on Carlisle's and smiled.

Conclusion

Rosalie and Esme eagerly steered me into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the sink mirror. Esme explained that they were 'making me vampirish.' I seriously didn't mind, so I let Esme cut my hair. Rosalie got me out one of her own dresses which she wouldn't let me see until I was ready to put it on. She also gave me a make up tutorial. Rosalie had got me a short, dark blue dress with crystals on the straps. It was beautiful. And at the end must admit, I did look good Rosalie clapped with delight at her own success. I twirled for them before I stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of going to see Carlisle again like I expected, they rushed me into Rosalie's room, so she and Esme could change to. I amused myself my examining all of Rosalie's very pretty dresses. In no time at all, Rosalie appeared with her long blond hair curled slightly. She was wearing a long blood-red dress, she was absolutely beautiful. Esme appeared in the doorway, her bronze hair straightened. She wore a long black dress with several diamonds embedded in the black silk. Rosalie took my right hand and Esme took my left, leading me towards the sitting room. The bronze haired boy, whose name I learnt was Edward was wearing a tux his hair combed. Emmet, the name of the muscular teen, was wearing a black checked shirt with a black tie and black trousers. Carlisle's hair was washed, dried and combed, he was wearing a dark green-black jacket with matching trousers, his tie was jet black and his shirt was white. Rosalie made her way over to the stereo and a sweet gentle melody started to play. I stopped suddenly in my tracks. "What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I . . . I can't dance, I've never danced before," I told her, panicking. Esme smiled.

"Its okay, Edward can't dance either, so I will partner with him and you can dance with Carlisle! He is a wonderful dancer!" she exclaimed. I started to protest but she drifted off to Edward who smiled at his mother. Rosalie swayed gently to Emmett's side. I made my way over to Carlisle and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes (I was always smaller than everyone else)but I was high enough to whisper in his ear. "I love you to" and place a small kiss on his cheek. He took my hand in his own, and placed another soft hand on my waist. I flushed, looking down to hide it. We began to sway gently to Rosalie's chosen music. It was beautiful, soft and elegant. Carlisle led the dance and I followed. I looked straight up into his gorgeous eyes, he looked down lovingly into mine and we danced together for what seemed like eternity, not noticing the rest of the family, gathered around us in a large circle, smiling. I was the happiest I had ever been before in my life.

My name is Alice Cullen, I'm seventeen and I will be seventeen for eternity. My sister is Rosalie Hale My brothers are Emmet Cullen and Edward Cullen. My mother is Esme and my father is Carlisle. My skin sparkles like diamonds in the sun and also I can see the future. I can say this: I love being a vampire.


End file.
